This is Life
by timmytamthomas
Summary: One's way of looking at things may be the opposite of two's.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Well if my name was Akira Toriyama I would be in luck, but it's not. **

Author's Notes: Gohan has already taught Goten how to fly and use his energy.

* * *

Chapter One: Morning Times

Two lights sped across the sky straight on crash course. A huge boom resounded across the skies, bouncing off the mountains. One of the two shining lights fell to the ground, making a large crater in the rocky surface. The brighter of the two lights then dropped down to the huge crater.

"Well done this time Goten, you managed to last half an hour" said the tall teenager with gravity – defying hair. He then reached out his hand and picked up the small boy.

"Thanks Gohan, do you think if I work hard enough I might be as strong as you?"

"Well, Goten if you say you'll work hard then I think you can be as strong or even stronger." A screech could be heard across the mountains.

"I think that must be mum calling us in for lunch." They then sprang up into the air and flew in the direction of the Son household.

Chi Chi was waiting outside for her two amazingly strong boys. She could still remember the days when Gohan was a tiny little boy. He had grown up now and was turning into a strapping young man. Oh, what a scholar he would make. Luckily for Gohan if all went wrong with the scholar career aspects then he could either follow in Goku's footsteps and become a defender of the Earth or he could maybe become a male model. He had all the needs of a model, looks, confidence, height, and muscles. She was so proud of her boy. Goten however was another story, he was too like his father to become anything but a fighter. Heck, you could very easily mistake him for Goku.

She was awoken from her daydream by the sight of Gohan and Goten just coming over the horizon. They thundered across the sky making clouds part every time they came near them. She watched their progress as they steadily dropped their altitude and then came to a stop when they reached the lush green floor. All the food was set out upon the old wooden table that they kept outside, except on days when it rained, and my god could it rain in the 439 mountain area. She remembered the days before Gohan went to fight Frieza on Namek. Gohan would just sit on the window sill on days it rained and watch as the rain came pelting down on the window. When asked why he was just sitting there he would reply "I'm just thinkin". Gohan had never been one to share his secrets with anyone, but since Goku died he tell his mother barely anything.

They all sat down and started to eat, well Chi Chi was eating, Gohan and Goten were inhaling theirs.

"This is really good Mum" said Gohan, interrupting the silence.

"Yeah it really is!" echoed Goten. The clinking of plates and bowls being carried into the house signalled to the brothers that they could leave the table. Gohan entered the house, closely followed by Goten.

"Goten, I'm just going to have a shower when I've finished I'll come play with you"

"Okay big brother!" Goten smiled brightly as he watched his older brother make his way up the stairs and enter the bathroom. The buzz of the shower turning on signalled to Goten that his brother wasn't lying and was actually going to play with him. Goten loved his big brother more than any thing else in the world. But, sometimes he didn't get him. Like, when ever their father was brought up Gohan would go silent and wouldn't speak for the rest of the day. He would even on occasion not even eat his dinner. Goten couldn't figure it out, it wasn't like his father's death was of any fault on Gohan's part, on the contrary Goten had even heard that his father had asked not to be wished back to life. So it puzzled him to why his brother had tried so hard to forget his father's passing. Goten sometimes thought about his dad and what he was like, when he was about five he had come to the conclusion that his dad was extremely similar to Vegeta. When he asked his mother though, she had told him that his father was the complete opposite of Vegeta. He was kind, naïve, stupid and very handsome some of the key features Vegeta seemed to lack. Goten made no story of this to Trunks because if he did Trunks would tell Vegeta. Vegeta wouldn't have taken offence to the first three remarks, he would have taken them as compliments, but the last remark really would have sent him crazy. Vegeta, was a deceptively vain person and took great pride in his appearance, you couldn't have the prince of an almost entirely extinct race save about five people if you included Goku and half – bloods look like a third – world country.

The buzzing of the shower ceased and Goten could here the ruffling of a shower curtain and a towel. Gohan stepped out of the bathroom with a towel round his waist. He trotted over to his and Goten's room and in a couple of minutes was out fully clothed. He then flew down the stairs to start playing with Goten.

After about three hours of playing games that made no sense Goten fell asleep. Gohan picked him up and took the small bundle into their room where he tucked him into bed and let him get some shut eye. Gohan then crept down the stairs and then moved slowly into the kitchen. He was met by the stone eyes of his mother Chi – Chi sitting at the table.

"Take a seat Gohan" Gohan did as he was told "Gohan it has come to my mind that you haven't ever really socialised with people of your age, so I took the liberty of sending in an application for Orange Star High School Gohan sat their dumbfounded he couldn't believe it his own mother had sold him down the river. He got up from the table and sat down on the couch in the living room and tried to take all this in.

**

* * *

If you have read the first chapter of my story I offer you my sincere apologies for the complete pile of turd you have just had the displeasure of reading. Now could you please hit that little button saying review! Timmytamthomas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z but I do own Faber, enough said…

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z but I do own Faber, enough said….

Author's Notes: I have decided to add my own character, Erasa's own little brother called Faber. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've just been absolutely swamped darlings.

Reviews: THANK YOU

Chapter 2: Days of Dread

A shrill scream echoed around the 439 Mountain Area.

"GOHAN PUT SOME PANTS ON OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!"

"Alright, alright shut the hell up!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

" Nothing…." A golden light shot out of one of the upstairs windows, the clouds parted as it flew at over 100mph. Gohan looked down over the countryside which was now speeding past him in green and brown blurs. Checking his watch he realised his mother had been bluffing and had more like an hour to get to school.

"Huh, trust mum to wake me up early for my first day of school." He landed on the soft green grass, after he had decided to walk. It had been raining heavily for the past few days so there were quite a few puddles about. It was actually the first pleasant day they had had all month, as he walked past the clear puddles Gohan checked his reflection. He was wearing stonewashed jeans, white K-Swiss trainers, a white shirt on which a picture of an Edwardian era man with the words 'What Ho' in bold capitals printed on it and over that he had an un – zipped grey jacket. His hair was its normal gravity – defying style. Per chance while he was walking along a balloon floated by.

"What the hell, a balloon?" It floated in front of him as a light breeze carried it along its course. He flicked it with his middle finger, it shot off about 20 yards away. Gohan worked out a game, he would flick the balloon and then race it to the spot it was going to land at. The game worked out to be quite a good time waster, but sadly due to Gohan's over – enthusiasm for the new game he had invented, he inadvertently popped the balloon. He suddenly knew how Goten felt when he left to go train with Vegeta, his play – mate was now gone. Looking down at his watch he realised he had been floating around for about 40 minutes.

"Okay, I better get going." With that he powered up to a super saiyan and shot off into the sky, upon reaching Satan city, he realised he would have to find somewhere to land. Scanning the city, he spotted his new school, it had a flat roof, just his luck. Gohan landed on the roof and entered the roof door, checking his watch again he realised he now had five minutes. He zoomed down two flights of stairs and reached a corridor. Looking round he saw another set of stairs and ran down them.

"Reception, I've got to find the reception." In front of the stairs was a wooden receptionist's desk. On it was a small name card saying 'Zoe Rubber', walking up to the desk he rang the small brass bell next to the name card. A woman with short blonde hair and green eyes walked out.

"How may I help you?" she asked him in a pleasant tone.

"Yes, I'm the new student…err Gohan Son"

"Oh yes, right can you hold this for a second." Without waiting for an answer she gave him a large blue ring – binder. She then set to work rummaging through sheets, after long last she pulled out a sheet which had a table and names printed on it.

"This is your schedule, on it is all your classes on every day in order, where they are and who your teacher is, I'll show you where your first lesson is if you like"

"Yeah could you"

"Go on then, what is it?"

"Oh right, it's Formin 72 with Mr Dunman"

"Ah, you've got Mr Dunman, he teaches English and will be your form tutor, and unsurprisingly he is from England." She led him back up the set of stairs he had just come up and then down a corridor to the left, as they were walking down the corridor Zoe suddenly stopped.

"Oh yes just before I forget you might want to claim a locker now." So Gohan did what he was told and placed his lock on a locker numbered 127. They carried on down the corridor until they reached a wooden door with a window in it.

"Wait here" she asked him. She then proceeded to gain the attention of the teacher inside the room by waving at him though the window. After 10 minutes of miming and lip – reading the teacher worked out what she was trying to say.

"Okay in you go." He opened the door and trotted in 70 sets of eyes were staring at him.

"Students, this is the newest member of our class Gohan Son, make him feel welcome or I won't make you feel welcome." Gohan proceeded to scratch the back of his head and give the famous Son grin. "You can sit anywhere you like Gohan." Gohan looked around the room and out of the corner of his eye spotted a young girl who looked quite similar to the girls who had shown him around. Taking it as a sign that she wanted him to sit neat to her, he flashed a smile at her. He took off his jacket after having to take that awkward walk up the stairs.

"I like you shirt." Gohan turned round to meet the gaze of the blonde girl. "But what does it mean?" Gohan then realised this lass was not the smartest.

"Don't you know that phrase all the Victorian aristocrats would say in surprise, and you know the word for a hooker?"

"Oh." She winked at him "I still don't get it." Gohan started to bang his head on the table in front of him. This banging caught the attention of a strikingly beautiful girl with shot black hair, azure blue eyes who was wearing a baggy t –shirt with a vest over it.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, perplexed.

"Wondering why I came here" at this point the blonde girl butted in.

"Anyway I'm Erasa and this girl sitting next to me is none other than Videl Satan, daughter of the saviour of the world Hercule Satan"

"Who?"

"Don't you know Hercule, he is like the most famousest guy ever"

"Oh that HeHeHHHHuui

Hercule, did you just say famousest?"

"Yeah, why what's wrong?

"Oh nothing, any – who nice to meet you Videl"

"Likewise" Turning away Gohan decided he would catch up on his lost sleep, 'Damn that Videl girl is hot' he thought to himself. Without warning he was woken up by a shove, he opened his eyes.

"Hey nerd boy what are you doing sitting next to my two babes?" said the long haired blonde boy who seemed to be threatening him.

"Oh they are your 'babes' are they, well I am very sorry but I was to caught up not caring"

"Do wanna fight me, you dirty nerd boy"

"In –bred"

"Fatherless maggot!"

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me, I've read your file, your dad died in the Cell Games"

"That is it" Gohan got out of his seat, it was at this point that the blonde realised how much bigger than him he was. Gohan picked him up by the collar and pushed him against a wall, he was just about to punch when he heard those dreaded words.

"Pencil, Son come here"

Form Period in England is the equivalent of the class in America where you just sit in your classroom and do nothing.

Well was this one better, if it was stay tuned for the next instalment of my 'thrilling' story.


End file.
